


You’re Really Cool

by JustGalactic



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Brief mention of duke, Fluff, Gen, god I love Logan sanders, platonic or romantic, take your pick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustGalactic/pseuds/JustGalactic
Summary: Thomas told Logan he was cool. And Logan still can’t quite wrap his head around that.





	You’re Really Cool

**Author's Note:**

> hi I’d die for Logan Sanders thank you goodnight

Logan had been in his room, pacing back and forth for more than an hour now. There was one thought bouncing around in his head.

_“No, seriously. You’re really… cool.”_

Part of him still didn’t actually believe Thomas had said it. The rest of him was wrestling with the strange emotion that had made a home in his stomach. Logan couldn’t name the feeling, but it was strong and persistent.

Factually, Logan wasn’t cool. He needed flashcards to know current slang terms and still ended up misusing them. He wore glasses and a necktie. He cited boring old philosophers and psychologists on a daily basis. He thought astronomy was fun. He could solve a Rubix cube in under a minute. None of those were the traits of a stereotypically cool person.

Virgil was edgy, snarky, and had cool fashion. That was cool.

Roman was confident, charming, and romantic. That was cool.

Even Patton was funny, loving, and baked food for the others. That was cool.

Logan wasn’t cool.

Quiet feet padded onto the carpet behind him, and Logan whirled around at the sound of a soft voice saying his name.

“Logan? Are you alright? You left your door open… I’ve been watching you just pacing around and muttering to yourself.”

Patton looked concerned, but still offered a soft smile to Logan.

“I’m…” Logan cleared his throat. “I’m quite alright.”

“Okay…” Patton clearly didn’t believe him. “Well, we were going to have a movie night tonight!” Logan couldn’t help but smile at Patton’s excitement.

“Go ahead and start. I’ll be down once I’ve finished working.”

Patton looked around. Logan’s desk was empty. He didn’t see anything else in the room that looked like paperwork.

“What are you working on?”

“Very important things,” Logan said with a sigh. “Important things that Thomas absolutely needs me to get done-”

“Logan,” Patton began, sounding disappointed. “Please don’t lie.” Logan opened his mouth to protest, but just sighed and frowned instead. “I’ve been watching you pace around here for more than half an hour, what’s wrong?”

Logan’s cheeks flashed red.

“It’s nothing, I assure you.” Patton raised an eyebrow, and Logan grimaced at the painfully familiar dad-like expression. “Look, I… it’s dumb. It’s childish, it’s foolish, it’s-”

“Something you need to talk about,” Patton said, crossing his arms expectantly.

They stood in silence for a while as Logan tried to work up the nerve to say it. Patton wasn’t going to give in, but he was still loving and patient.

“I just… I’m just thinking about… well,” Logan said, with a nervous clear of his throat, “Thomas called me… he called me cool, and I-”

Patton gasped and his eyes widened as Logan trailed off, looking embarrassed. A million thoughts rushed through Patton’s head, and he struggled to make sense of them all. Then, he chided himself. Thinking wasn’t his thing, it was Logan’s. Right now, Patton needed to do his thing.

Patton rushed forward and wrapped Logan in a hug. Logan let out a startled noise, but then relaxed into the hug, even tentatively hugging Patton back.

“You’re incredible, Logan.” Patton said. “You’re… you’re so smart, and-”

“I know,” Logan snapped, and then winced at how that sounded. “Sorry, sorry. I just… I’m supposed to be smart. That’s my job. Obviously I’m smart. But cool?” He let out a quiet, sad laugh. “That’s never been something that could be said about me.”

“Of course it is!” Patton didn’t miss a beat. Still with his arms wrapped around Logan, he spoke softly to the other side. “You’re the coolest! You’re always so calm and under control,” Patton began, and kept going because he knew Logan was about to speak up and deny it. “The way you handled Duke? That was so cool, Logan!” Patton pulled back from the hug and caught a glimpse of Logan’s watery eyes before Logan turned away, embarrassed.

Patton smiled softly and buried his face in Logan’s shoulder.

“You’re really cool, Logan.”


End file.
